Camping isn't a game
by Statice-Law
Summary: Kise avait déjà du mal à suivre les camps d'entrainement à Teiko, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ceux de Kaijo pouvaient être pire... Et il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir... Le pire était peut-être qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. /O.S/Yaoi/


**Camping isn't a game**

 **Résumé : Kise avait déjà du mal à suivre les camps d'entrainement à Teiko, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ceux de Kaijo pouvaient être pire... Et il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir... Le pire était peut-être qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. /O.S/Yaoi/**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Disclaimer : Si quoi que ce soit m'appartenait... Je vous jure que ce ne serait plu un manga sur le basket... Ou si, mais ce serait vraiment secondaire...**

 **Rating : Petit M**

 **Words : 7 716 mots**

 **Ceci est un O.S écrit dans le cadre d'un défi avec Arizu-sama. Rating M, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon... Bon okay, à la base je l'avais commencé bien avant le défi, mais c'était l'occasion de le finir. Enfin voila. Bonne lecture, les review ne vous tueront pas et ne me tueront pas non plus, alors laissez-en pleins ! Merci d'avance !**

* * *

L'équipe de Kaijo avait décidé de partie en camp d'entrainement pas trop loin de la plage et de la forêt, pour pouvoir améliorer leurs capacités physiques.

En ce mardi très ensoleillé, le cinq majeur courait au beau milieu des arbres, chacun avec un immense sac sur le dos. Il était prévu qu'ils campent en haut de la petite montagne, qu'ils s'entrainent de leur côté pendant une journée et qu'ils redescendent le lendemain, ce qui au total faisait deux nuits en tentes perdus au milieu de nul part. En tête du groupe se trouvait évidemment Kasamatsu qui semblait bien supporter la chaleur, tout comme Kobori et Moriyama, alors que Hayakawa et Kise trainaient loin derrière. L'un se plaignant de la distance, et l'autre était tellement à plat qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement et à deux doigts de vomir. Il s'était tellement entrainé depuis le début du camp qu'il avait grillé presque toutes ses réserves d'énergie, et il était affreusement fatigué.

Son pied droit tapa dans un caillou et il chuta en avant, réussissant à retrouver son équilibre avant de tomber.

-Oi, vous deux, avancez sinon on ne vous attend pas ! cria Yukio depuis l'avant du groupe.

-Senpai, on est bientôt arrivé ?! cria Hayakawa, bouffant comme d'habitude la moitié des mots lorsqu'il parlait.

-La ferme et avance !

Kise ne trouvait même plus la force de parler, sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche, et sa vision se brouillait de temps en temps. Il était en sueur, et de mémoire, jamais l'entrainement de Teiko n'avait été aussi dur. Ses jambes se changeaient progressivement en coton, lui promettant une chute dans peu de temps, et respirer semblait lui brûler les poumons. Aucune pause n'était prévue avant qu'ils n'arrivent en haut, et Ryouta espérait vraiment qu'ils y étaient bientôt. Il allait être contraint de s'arrêter pour régurgiter son repas si ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin, Yukio cessa de courir après une montée encore plus abrupte que les autres, et il essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur avec son t-shirt bleu foncé. Moriyama et Kobori, qui le talonnaient, s'arrêtèrent également et sourirent, ravis d'avoir réussit à tenir jusqu'ici.

-Enfin ! s'exclama le shooting guard. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir tout redescendre après demain...

-On y pensera plus tard, tu veux... soupira Kobori.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces deux idiots...? grommela Kasamatsu.

De leur côté, les idiots en question essayaient d'entamer la dernière montée. En effet, ils avaient pris pas mal de retard, et Hayakawa avait vite remarqué que le blond à côté de lui ne se sentait pas spécialement bien. Il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude malgré les rougeurs dûes à l'effort sur ses joues, et il ne disait rien. Ce fait en lui-même en disait long sur son état.

-Oi Kise, ça va ?

-Hm...

Hayakawa ralentit pour pouvoir permettre à Ryouta de moins forcer, et en apercevant la dernière ligne droite, ce dernier pâlit encore plus. Sérieusement ?! Déjà que la dernière montée avait faillit réellement le faire vomir et avoir raison de lui, celle-ci était encore plus abrupte. Mais il commença à monter, de mauvaise grâce certes, essayant de se dire qu'il aurait finit une fois la haut, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il en était à la moitié quand son mal de tête dû à la fatigue couplé à la chaleur fut de trop. Il se laissa tomber net sur les genoux et se pencha en avant, en manque d'air, et surtout le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il toussa, essaya d'inspirer sans y parvenir, et finalement il vomit. Le goût ignoble de la bile lui donna des hauts le cœur encore plus violent, et il continua ainsi de rendre son repas. Ses oreilles sifflaient et il n'entendait plus rien, son teint était désormais livide et il se fit la remarque ironique que si ses fans l'avaient vu dans cet état, sa côte de popularité aurait certainement grandement diminué.

Hayakawa, après avoir tant bien que mal essayé de raisonner son compagnon, le laissa au milieu de la pente et repartit de plus belle le plus vite possible pour prévenir ses ainés. Il n'était plus du tout fatigué, et il ne pensa pas à se plaindre de la chaleur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seul le nom de Kise tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et lorsqu'il arriva, hors d'haleine, devant le reste du cinq majeur, il parlait encore plus mal que d'habitude.

-Oi, calme-toi Hayakawa ! lui ordonna Moriyama.

-Où est Kise ? demanda Kobori.

-Toujours... Encore... Pas bien... haleta le joueur.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils, soupira, et décida d'aller chercher son cadet.

-Reposez-vous un peu et commencez à monter les tentes, je reviens avec l'autre crétin.

Il repartit en courant, descendant la pente qu'il venait pourtant de gravir. Les arbres et les fourrés étaient épais, et un grand virage en épingle à cheveux, l'empêchait de voir Kise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu passé le tournant qu'il aperçu le blond, encore à genoux dans la poussière, la tête baissée et tentant de maitriser ses hauts le cœur. Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, passant une main dans son dos.

-Toujours vivant ?

-Senpai...

Sa voix était faible et tremblante, il ressemblait à un fantôme tellement il était pâle, et son corps tremblant était secoué de spasmes nerveux.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Sais pas...

Il posa une main par terre, essaya de forcer sur ses chevilles déjà malmenées par les sentiers escarpés qu'il avait parcouru, et il eu finalement besoin de l'aide de Kasamatsu pour se mettre debout. Un vertige le prit de court, le forçant à s'appuyer encore plus sur son ainé qui garda une main autour de sa taille alors que lui même pesait de tout son poids sur l'épaule de Yukio. C'était peut-être la chaleur qui lui faisait cet effet là, ou tout simplement l'entrainement trop intensif, toujours était-il qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais courir autant sous un soleil de plomb pareil. Il détestait vomir -comme toute personne à peu près normalement constituée- et les sueurs froides qui lui glaçaient l'échine ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son état. Il trouva finalement la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, bien que sa voix reste très faible.

-Je suis désolé senpai...

-Si tu te sentais pas bien, tu pouvais le dire on aurait fait une pause.

-On serait arrivé plus tard...

Il reçu une claque derrière la tête, bien moins forte que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir. Il comprit que son capitaine avait pitié de lui, et franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment bon pour son morale.

-Crétin. Je veux pas te ramener à moitié mort.

-Je vais bien...

-Bah voyons. C'est sûr que vu ta tête je vais te croire.

Il soupira devant la négligence de son cadet envers sa propre santé, et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait toujours la tête baissé, sa frange blonde cachait ses yeux et sa respiration était encore hachée. Mais le plus explicite était certainement son absence de paroles. En toute circonstances, Kise avait toujours trois tonnes de choses à raconter, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais il détestait plus que tout le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? soupira son capitaine.

-Mis à part le fait que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac ? railla le cadet.

Ce dernier s'en voulu immédiatement et réprima un couinement plaintif en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait rembarré Kasamatsu de la sorte, et il garda les lèvres scellées de peur de dire une connerie supplémentaire. Franchement, il faisait pitié... Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer aussi hostile envers les gens, encore moins ses ainés, mais il se sentait tellement pathétique que ses paroles quittaient sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il disait. Kasamatsu écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et préféra garder le silence en voyant que Ryouta s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Il aurait une discussion avec lui après qu'il se soit reposé. Ils gravirent lentement la pente, mais même à cette vitesse, Kise se sentait fatiguer un peu plus à chaque pas.

-Tu tiens le coup crétin ?

Le capitaine sentait bien que son as se laissait tomber contre lui de plus en plus, et il camoufla derrière sa mauvaise humeur habituelle son inquiétude. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et l'aida à terminer le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu du campement, Moriyama et Kobori étaient en train de terminer de monter la deuxième tente, certainement celle du shooting guard vu la couleur verte émeraude de la toile. Ils stoppèrent toute activité en voyant le visage livide du blond, et le dragueur de l'équipe ayant lâché une barre flexible et métallique, son camarade se la prit dans le menton.

-Oi, Moriyama fait gaffe un peu !

-Kise ça va ?

Ryouta releva vaguement la tête et se força à sourire. Ca, il savait le faire, peu importe les circonstance : c'était ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée.

-Ca va, juste la tête qui tourne...

Cependant, sa voix le trahissait. Elle était tremblante, faible, et rendue un peu plus aigue par sa respiration haletante.

-Lâche ton sac, on va monter ta tente et tu vas te coucher, ordonna Kasamatsu.

Il l'aida à s'assoir à côté de Hayakawa, qui quant à lui reprenait encore son souffle en engloutissant des litres d'eau. Le blond le laissa lui retirer son paquetage et tendit le sac en toile à Kobori, qui l'aida à aller le déballer à côté de la tente du pivot de Kaijo. Ce dernier alla terminer de monter l'abri de Moriyama, pour retourner aider son capitaine par la suite. Hayakawa ayant retrouvé un peu de forces, il alla prêter main forte au Shooting Guard pour installer la toile de Yukio, et Kise les regarda faire, se sentant minable de ne pas pouvoir les aider. N'était-il pas censé être leur As ? Ne devait-il pas se montrer à la hauteur ? Ne faisait-il pas tout le contraire de ça actuellement ? Il se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

-Oi, Kise !

Ses yeux dorés brillant de tristesse croisèrent ceux de Kasamatsu.

-Avale un truc et bois de l'eau. Et pas question de protester !

Il lui envoya... Une sardine au visage. Ryouta ne pu l'éviter et avec un couinement suraigue, il se massa le front, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses iris.

-Ca fait mal senpai ! s'offusqua-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pu.

-Tais-toi et obéis !

Il continua de geindre pour la forme et ouvrit son sac, en sortant une bouteille d'eau et une boîte pleine de pierre de sucre. Il en avala deux, puis descendit la moitié de la bouteille, et lorsqu'il eu finit de tout ingurgiter, un haut le cœur certainement dû au liquide -le sucre était trop petit pour que son estomac se révulse à cause de lui- lui fit penser qu'il allait recracher ses boyaux. Il cessa de bouger, se força à respirer calmement pour faire passer ça, mais définitivement, ça n'aidait pas. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir, mais tant qu'il restait vigilent, c'était supportable. Jusqu'au moment où il relâcherait sa garde...

-Ca va ? lui demanda gentiment Kobori.

Il avait finit de monter sa tente et Kasamatsu était partit aider Moriyama, qui tentait de comprendre ce que lui racontait Hayakawa. Peine perdu... Le capitaine s'efforçait de garder un semblant de calme, mais ce fut de bien courte durée. Sa patience avait des limites, et ces limites étaient très souvent atteintes.

-J'ai connu mieux... articula Ryouta en se forçant à sourire.

Le pivot lui rendit son sourire et récupéra le duvet du blond ainsi que son sac pour tout mettre dans sa tente.

-Tu peux aller te reposer, on te réveillera quand ce sera l'heure de manger.

Se lever semblait être une épreuve insurmontable, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher s'il tentait le moindre geste, et il s'imagina en train de ramper pour aller dormir. Ce serait définitivement pathétique. Sans compter que presser contre le sol, son ventre le forcerait à rendre toute l'eau et le sucre qu'il venait d'avaler.

-Je vais t'aider.

Kobori passa un bras autour de la taille de l'As et le hissa tranquillement sur ses jambes. Heureusement qu'il était fort physiquement, sinon le poids du garçon l'aurait fait tomber. Il le traina jusqu'à la tente bleue nuit et l'aida à entrer.

-Repose-toi bien.

-Merci senpai...

Le brun lui sourit et ferma la toile derrière lui. Kise se laissa tomber sur son duvet, fit passer son t-shirt trempé de sueur par dessus sa tête et sans même se glisser dans la couverture, il ferma les yeux. Il devait définitivement dormir...

Il n'émergea que lorsqu'on le secoua doucement. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, mais c'était supportable. Il mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre, puis où il était.

-Oi Kise, ça va ?

Il tourna la tête et fit face à Moriyama.

-Senpai...

-Kasamatsu m'a dit de venir te chercher pour manger, mais si tu préfères dormir tu peux.

-Non c'est bon je pense que je peux avaler un truc...

Il s'assit difficilement sur son duvet et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La fraicheur du soir mordit sans vergogne son torse dénudé, et il chercha des yeux son t-shirt.

-Tiens, mets ma veste si tu veux.

Moriyama lui tendit la veste de Kaijo et lui sourit. Son cadet était tellement pâle que s'en était effrayant... Lui qui était toujours joyeux et en pleine forme quelque soit la situation semblait vidé de toute force et à l'article de la mort.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux manger ?

-Je fais si peur que ça...? s'amusa le blond, bien qu'il se force à sourire.

-T'es pas au mieux de ta forme.

-Ca va aller...

Il enfila difficilement la veste du shooting guard et fit un effort considérable pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Moriyama sortit de la tente et regarda son cadet en faire de même. Il l'aida à se remettre debout, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il perdait le peu de couleur qu'il avait retrouvé avec sa sieste. Sa tête tournait beaucoup à cause de la mobilisation de ses forces pour se hisser sur ses jambes, et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil dans peu de temps.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui... Juste un vertige...

Il se força à avancer. Garder son sourire devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais il réussit à se trainer jusqu'au centre du cercle de tentes. Il se laissa tomber par terre, près du feu, entre Kasamatsu et Kobori sans pour autant s'en rendre compte.

-T'as une tête de cadavre, commenta son capitaine en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

-J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, répondit Ryouta.

Il attrapa le récipient et eu beaucoup de mal à avaler le liquide. Un haut le cœur le déchira, mais il se retint de vomir. Il fallait qu'il mange, ou il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement.

-Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de repos...

La grande main de Kobori se posa sur son front, et le brun fonça les sourcils.

-Tu es brûlant.

-Je vais bien je vous assure.

-A d'autres, grommela Yukio en avalant un morceau de pain.

Il coupa son sandwich en deux et en tendit une partie à son cadet, qui l'accepta avec un sourire un peu moins crispé.

-On se lève à huit heures demain, annonça le capitaine. On va continuer le chemin, descendre la montagne, et rejoindre les autres en longeant la mer. Normalement, on a encore une nuit en tente après celle-ci, sauf si on a un contretemps.

Malgré eux, tous les regards convergèrent vers Kise, qui se sentit pathétique et croqua timidement dans son sandwich, le cœur lourd. Il ralentissait le groupe, il en avait conscience. C'était déjà comme ça quand il était à Teiko. Mais à Teiko, il avait Kuroko qui trainait de la patte avec lui. Il y avait Aomine qui le forçait à toujours se relever, à toujours avancer. Il y avait Midorima qui lui donnait des médicaments ou qui posait simplement une poche de glace sur sa tête douloureuse. Il y avait Murasakibara qui lui donnait des bonbons pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Il y avait Akashi qui faisait en sorte de choisir des parcours moins épuisants pour lui. Parce que malgré tout, Kise avait une santé qui pouvait s'avérer fragile, et son corps rejetait certains exercices trop intensifs. Mais maintenant qu'il était à Kaijo, maintenant qu'il était leur As, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire le minimum syndical, même si son corps lui interdisait de faire plus. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça.

-Oi Kise, tu m'écoutes ?

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs...

Yukio plissa les yeux, suspicieux, mais ne releva pas et continua d'exposer le programme pour le lendemain. Ryouta croqua de mauvaise grâce dans le demi-sandwich qu'il avait, mâchant avec application en espérant que cela l'empêcherait de vomir.

-Tu veux retourner te coucher Kise ? demanda Hayakawa.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à déchiffrer ce que lui avait dit son ainé, et finalement il secoua négativement la tête.

-Ca va, il faut que je mange un peu de toute façon.

-Si tu te forces tu vas tout vomir après, commenta Kobori.

Ryouta sourit en se faisant la remarque qu'ils se prenaient tous pour sa mère. Comme à Teiko. Il revoyait encore Midorima lui faire la morale parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à lui, Kuroko qui le frappait dans les côtes pour qu'il aille dormir, Aomine qui lui gueulait dessus pour qu'il reste tranquille, Murasakibara qui essayait de le gaver pour qu'il reprenne des forces, Akashi qui le sommait d'un simple regard de cesser de protester et de retourner s'allonger. Un pincement au cœur le dévasta. Tout ça était terminé. Il n'y avait plus de génération des miracles, ils n'étaient plus que des rivaux, des ennemis à battre. Jamais plus Kuroko ne lui demanderait un milk-shake pour qu'il lui pardonne une faute, jamais plus il ne rentrerait avec Aomine, Murasakibara et Midorima pour manger une glace sur le chemin du retour, jamais plus Akashi ne le réprimanderait parce qu'il ne faisait pas sérieusement ses étirements.

-Je vais... Peut-être aller me coucher tout compte fait... murmura-t-il.

-Ca va ? voulut s'assurer Moriyama.

-Juste fatigué.

Il reposa son morceau de sandwich à peine entamé sur la boîte qui était devant lui, et il se releva maladroitement. Kobori voulu l'aider, mais le blond était déjà debout, et il s'éloigna en titubant. Yukio le suivit du regard et ne tourna la tête que lorsqu'il eu vu le blond disparaitre dans sa tente.

Kise s'écroula au sol, retira difficilement la veste de Moriyama et se glissa dans son duvet. Il espérait trouver le sommeil rapidement. Il se rappela soudain que lorsqu'il dormait en tente à Teiko, il était souvent avec Aomine, parce que Kuroko refusait de dormir avec lui ou le métis, et les deux se retrouvaient donc ensemble. Ils se tournaient le dos pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de finalement se regarder et de discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Aomine savait presque tout de lui, et réciproquement il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui -sauf Momoi, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis vraiment trop longtemps. Mais tout cela était révolu. Maintenant, il n'était plus rien aux yeux de Daiki. Au mieux, un adversaire contre qui il pouvait jouer sérieusement, mais plus un confident ou la personne qu'il faisait royalement chier pendant les entrainements. Il n'était plus l'ami avec qui il allait manger des glaces après les cours. Il n'était plus tout ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il était alors ? Un être superficiel, une personne reconnue grâce à son physique et rien d'autre, avec une facilité pour copier les autres. Au fond, tout ce qu'il savait faire, il l'avait seulement volé à d'autre. Il n'avait rien accomplit de lui-même. Le sommeil le faucha alors qu'une larme glissait doucement sur sa joue.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar, encore un, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il inspira profondément par le nez après s'être rappelé que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Un craquement sinistre le fit sursauter, faisant repartir son cœur à une vitesse démesurée. Où était-il ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Il déglutit difficilement, tâtonna par réflexe à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il ne rencontra que du vide. L'obscurité l'oppressait. C'était quelque chose qu'Aomine savait : il avait peur du noir. Vraiment peur. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, erratique, et il se précité vers la porte. Ou plutôt pensa le faire. Il rencontra la toile, certes, mais ne trouva pas la fermeture éclaire. Il paniqua, une sueur froide le glaça et il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui. Il s'écorchait les mains, se griffait accidentellement, et lorsqu'enfin ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la fermeture, il était au bord du malaise, en pleures. Il se précipita dehors dès qu'il le pu et respira l'air frais à grande goulée.

Un craquement à sa gauche le fit sursauter et lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Il était seul. Il avait peur. Démesurément peur. Les ombres semblaient gigantesques, cherchant à l'aspirer. Il tourna la tête à droite et se dirigea en tremblant vers la tente de Yukio, incapable de réfléchir. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, il allait même étonnamment bien, mais il était terrorisé. Il ouvrit maladroitement la tente de son capitaine et entra aussi silencieusement qu'il le pu, refermant derrière lui. Il avait besoin de contacte.

-Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fous..? marmonna Kasamatsu en se redressant sur un coude, encore à moitié endormie.

-Senpai...

Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues à cause de sa crise de panique, et ses bras tremblant menaçaient de le lâcher, ce qui aurait rendu sa progression à quatre pattes compliquée. Yukio grogna, chercha dans la pénombre sa bouteille d'eau et en versa un peu dans sa main, avant de s'asperger le visage pour être bien réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux...?

-Je... Je...

Il secoua la tête, glapit de terreur lorsqu'une chouette hulula non loin d'eux, et se précipita vers son ainé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

-Est-ce que je peux rester senpai ? S'il te plait, je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma tente tout seul...

-Tu t'fous de moi ?!

-J'ai... J'ai peur du noir !

Il ravala tant bien que mal un sanglot et avala difficilement sa salive. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, il se sentait oppressé dans cet espace confiné et obscur, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne savait pas s'il avait chaud ou froid, il y avait juste des frissons désagréables qui lui donnaient la chaire de poule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

Kise était presque collé à son ainé, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche sans pour autant réussir à voir quoi que ce soit, et des couinements plaintifs lui échappaient à chaque inspiration. Ses deux mains étaient posée de part et d'autre des jambes de Kasamatsu, ses genoux étaient légèrement en retrait.

-Kise, calme toi.

Désormais suffisamment réveillé pour analyser la situation correctement, le capitaine détailla son joueur, au bord du malaise, en proie à une panique réelle. Il posa sa main sur la tête du blond et lui tira volontairement les cheveux pour qu'il cesse de regarder chaque coin de la tente avec horreur.

-Y'a rien ici.

-Mais senpai... Je... Je...

Les larmes affluaient encore, et même si sa vision n'était pas optimale dans le noir, Yukio devinait qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Explique, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai... Je... Cauchemar... Et y'avait des... Des bruits... Je... J'aime pas être dans le noir !

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Cet idiot avait le don de s'attirer des problèmes, même en dormant...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux...?

Ryouta arrêta de bouger et fixa son capitaine, légèrement incrédule en plus de toutes les autres émotions qui l'assaillaient. La terreur étant la principale chose qu'il ressentait actuellement.

-Est-ce que je peux... Rester avec toi ? couina-t-il finalement.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'arriverais pas... A me rendormir si je suis tout seul... Avant je dormais avec Aominecchi... Mais maintenant je...

-Oh ! C'est bon calme-toi.

Yukio lui pinça durement les joues en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Son joueur ressemblait tellement à un gamin que ça en devenait pathétique. Mais en même temps, il savait que sa peur était réelle, qu'il ne faisait pas semblant comme d'habitude.

-Couche-toi à côté de moi, et arrête de geindre.

Le blond mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait, et de nouvelles larmes, de soulagement cette fois, se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Merci senpai...

-Arrête de chialer aussi.

Kasamatsu fit un peu de place à côté de lui dans son duvet. Heureusement que ce dernier était assez grand... Kise s'y glissa en tremblant, ses gestes étaient maladroits, mais il réussit à s'installer.

-Merci... murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Daiki, il n'y avait pas sa masse rassurante, son odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, il n'y avait pas ses grandes mains qui passaient autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui et le calmer, mais c'était quand même bien. Combien de fois avait-il cru que son coéquipier allait abuser de lui à force de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il regrettait que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Il évitait de se poser ce genre de questions en générale, les réponses étaient rarement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais à ce moment précis, il voulait Daiki. Pas au sens littérale, il voulait juste sa présence rassurante, pouvoir se serrer contre son torse sans être jugé le lendemain, sans qu'il ne lui pose aucune question. Timidement, il se rapprocha de son ainé, qui venait tout juste de se recoucher correctement et qui lui tournait le dos.

-Senpai...?

-Quoi ? grommela Yukio.

Sans répondre, Kise passa ses bras autour du corps de son ainé, chacun de ses muscles bandés au maximum dans l'appréhension de se faire frapper, ou pire, chasser de la tente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin...?

Kasamatsu demeura une nouvelle fois sans réponse, seul les bras de son cadet se resserrant un peu plus autour de son torse lui laissaient penser qu'il avait entendu sa question.

-J'ai peur... finit par avouer le blond à voix basse.

-Je le sais ça...

Il soupira mais ne fit rien pour se défaire de l'emprise de Ryouta. Non pas qu'il appréciait vraiment d'avoir le torse musclé de l'As contre son dos, bien qu'il ne puisse affirmer détester ça. C'était juste qu'il était fatigué, que Kise était fatigué, et qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de le foutre à la porte alors qu'il semblait réellement paniqué. Ryouta enfouit maladroitement son visage contre la nuque du brun, qui frissonna sans pour autant bouger. Il recherchait les mêmes sensations qu'avec Daiki. Kasamatsu lui transmettait la chaleur, le contact, mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement...?

-Je ne sais pas... avoua Kise à mi-voix.

Son cœur s'était calmé, il pouvait respirer normalement bien qu'un poids continu de comprimer son coeur. Soupirant de nouveau, Yukio se tortilla entre les bras de son cadet et parvint à se retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et il distinguait nettement mieux les contours. Il laissa sa main remonter le long du corps de Ryouta, sentant ce dernier trembler. Pensant que c'était dû au froid, il frictionna gentiment son flanc, et grogna lorsque le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-C'est mieux comme ça...?

-Hm... couina Kise.

Kasamatsu ne savait plus pourquoi il faisait ça, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Et après tout, le blond ne le repoussait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire, mais il préféra repousser cette possibilité. Et c'était lui qui était venu dans sa tente, non l'inverse. Il inspira profondément par le nez et respira son odeur. C'était enivrant. Nul doute qu'il allait y devenir accro. S'il avait été un peu plus lucide, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que son attitude était bizarre. Même si ce n'était plus un secret pour personne dans le cinq majeur qu'il était attiré par Kise -sauf le principal concerné et peut-être Hayakawa. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à tenter sa chance ? Quelque part, il essayait de se persuader que si Ryouta était venu dans sa tente et pas dans celle de Kobori ou qui que ce soit d'autre, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

-Kise ?

-Quoi...?

La voix du blond ne trahissait aucune fatigue, aucune trace d'ensommeillement, juste de la peur à l'état brute, la peur primitive que tout homme ressent lorsqu'il est confronté à un danger qui le dépasse. Et le danger qui oppressait Kise Ryouta, c'était l'obscurité. Une peur aussi réelle qu'elle était ancienne. Kasamatsu la comprenait. Après tout, elle allait de paire avec la mentalité enfantine du garçon. Quoi que, il fallait avouer qu'il savait se montrer sérieux lorsqu'il le devait. Mais il s'égarait.

-Relève la tête.

C'était un ordre, il en avait conscience, mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme lui file entre les doigts, sans pour autant se figurer la façon dont cela aurait été possible vu la manière dont ils étaient serrés. Mais il déraillait, et la fatigue n'aidait pas. Alors il fut ravi de constater que le blond n'opposait aucune résistance. Il croisa son regard miel, mais les expressions qui les faisaient briller étaient à des années lumières de celles qui auraient dû s'y trouver. Yukio approcha son visage de celui de son cadet sans l'ombre d'une gêne. Il était vrai qu'il "paniquait" avec les filles : il ne les aimait pas, elles étaient trop compliquées, trop bruyantes, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Avec les garçons, c'était différent. Il avait de l'assurance et une autorité certaine qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser.

-Senpai...?

-Sht, tais-toi.

Sa main vint doucement caresser sa joue, et il grimaça face au sursaut de terreur qui secoua Ryouta lorsqu'une chouette décida de pousser la chansonnette non loin.

-C'est bon, tu ne crains rien ici...

-Je... Sais... Mais...

A bout de patience, et n'en pouvant plus de voir son coéquipier aussi faible et impuissant, Kasamatsu posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, ignorant le nouveau sursaut -de surprise cette fois- qui venait de contracter chaque muscles de son corps. C'était bon, assurément. Même si sa peau était gelée comparée à la sienne, et même s'il mit beaucoup de temps à répondre au baiser, c'était fabuleux. Pour lui tout du moins. Et égoïstement, il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir si c'était réciproque. Parce qu'il avait vraiment peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, et son cerveau avait trouvé comme parade à ce problème de ne pas y penser. Peut-être qu'il se sentait un peu mal de profiter de la faiblesse du blond, mais il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de ce style. Il avait déjà mis beaucoup de temps à admettre qu'il puisse être attiré par Kise -un garçon, son cadet, et un joueur de son équipe, ce qui n'était ni banal ni facile à gérer- et dû refreiner son désir. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on voyait comment était foutu le mannequin. Le pire était peut-être de la voir à moitié nu dans les vestiaires, ou totalement nu dans les douches. Si ce n'était pas fait pour le tenter ça, franchement... Heureusement qu'il gardait un certain self-control.

-Senpai...? couina le blond lorsqu'il daignait laisser ses lèvres.

-La ferme... grogna le brun.

Il plaqua durement sa main contre la nuque du blond et l'embrassa de nouveau, moins chastement, forçant le passage pour pouvoir aller jouer avec sa langue. Il se força à ignorer le gémissement plaintif de Ryouta et pencha la tête pour essayer d'aller encore plus loin. Il se moquait bien que le corps de son cadet soit gelé, si ce n'était que ça il allait vite le réchauffer, et il inspira profondément par le nez. Il gronda quand les mains tremblantes de Kise se posèrent sur son torse pour le repousser.

-Sen... Senpai, ça suffit...

Il peinait à respirer, et il paniquait. Pas juste un peu, non non, déjà que l'obscurité ne l'aidait pas, mais les attouchements de son ainé lui faisait encore plus peur. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, ensuite même si c'était le cas, il n'était pas en condition pour ça, et puis merde, il y avait du monde autour, ils étaient dans une tente au beau milieu de la nuit, ils n'allaient pas coucher ensemble ! Ce n'était même pas le fait de le faire avec Kasamatsu qui le gênait, mais plus l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Je... Je veux pas...

Les doigts de Yukio quittèrent sa nuque avec énormément de douceur et allèrent caresser sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver, et se crispa en sentant les lèvres du garçon se poser au coin des siennes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait silencieux...?

-Détends-toi, finit-il par souffler.

Kise se tendit encore plus à l'entente de ses mots, parce que ça sous-entendait clairement que son ainé n'allait pas s'arrêter. Et lui, il ne voulait pas que ça continue.

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, murmura Kasamatsu, les joues rougies. Mais laisse-toi faire.

Il embrassa la joue de son cadet, le fit rouler sur le dos sans problème et se dégagea de son duvet pour s'assoir à califourchon sur le plus grand.

-Senpai... couina-t-il, certainement à deux doigts de pleurer.

Est-ce qu'il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait le violer ? Yukio ressentit un pincement au coeur à cette pensée, et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser doucement. Ne penser qu'à lui n'était pas la solution, définitivement.

-Ca va aller idiot. Je vais pas te faire de mal.

Il se coucha entièrement sur le blond et souffla de bien-être. Dieu ce qu'il avait pu rêver ce moment... Mais le garçon sous lui ne se détendait pas et haletait toujours autant. Avec un grognement contrarié, Kasamatsu fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son joueur et pressa leurs bassins. Le blond rejeta vivement la tête en arrière et grogna, portant rapidement une main à sa bouche pour la mordre et étouffer tous les bruits qu'il aurait éventuellement pu produire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son capitaine. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de se faire tripoter dans ce genre d'endroit et dans ce contexte, c'était vrai, mais ça avait quelque chose de plaisant, de rassurant et d'excitant. Tout autant d'émotions qui lui faisait peur. Et il avait franchement honte de faire ce genre de bruits aussi... Contrairement à lui, Kasamatsu aurait bien aimé l'entendre gémir, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que réveiller tout les campement n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Tant pis, il ferait sans pour cette fois, il aurait bien d'autres occasions de le faire crier autant qu'il voulait.

Il caressa les cheveux de Kise pour le calmer et se félicita lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se calmer. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire après, il n'allait pas le prendre, ça c'était sûr, mais il ne savait pas avec précision où est-ce qu'il allait s'arrêter. Ca dépendrait certainement de Ryouta. Il ne voulait pas le presser plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

-Sen... Pai... couina Kise malgré lui.

Il chercha à accrocher les yeux de son ainé malgré l'obscurité -la panique engendrée par l'absence de lumière commençant à disparaitre- et lorsqu'il cru avoir trouvé les orbes bleu-grises de Yukio, il inspira profondément. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se calme. Il s'était souvent imaginé ce genre de situation, mais jamais avec Kasamatsu. Pour être exact, toujours avec Aomine. Quoi de plus normal, ils partageaient toujours leur tente. Mais il avait trop de respect pour le brun pour oser s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Même allongé sous lui, il ne parvenait pas à se figurer que c'était belle et bien son capitaine et non le métis. Il fallait le comprendre, les chances pour que Daiki lui fasse ce genre de choses étaient incroyablement élevées, mais Kasamatsu Yukio... Le pourcentage de chance frôlait le négatif !

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit, faut pas réveiller les autres, grogna le brun en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Le blond se tendit légèrement, anxieux. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses et qu'il avait franchement peur de faire trop de bruits. Il n'était franchement pas à l'aise, et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un lieu public, mais un peu quand même, et n'importe qui dirait que c'était malsain. Et c'était vrai.

-Détends-toi, lui souffla le plus âgé.

Il commença à vaguement bouger son bassin contre celui de Kise, et le regarda se mettre à trembler comme une feuille tout en tentant de contenir ses grognements. Yukio était fasciné par l'air presque fragile que pouvait prendre son cadet. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un grand abruti un poil buté, trop bavard, pleurnichard, mais qui pouvait se montrer fier et sérieux. Pas comme un ado qui savait à peine ce qu'était le sexe. En fait, il ne s'était jamais dit que Kise Ryouta, le garçon le plus courtisé du lycée et de bon nombre d'établissements, pouvait encore être puceau. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre cela dit. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque le blond laissa échapper un couinement un peu plus audible que les autres. Affreusement gêné, il plaqua vivement ses mains sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, les joues rouges tomate.

Yukio ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il n'était déjà pas la personne la plus bavarde du monde en générale, mais là il devait avouer que les mots lui faisaient vraiment défaut. Il embrassa la mâchoire du blond, laissant ses mains caresser ses hanches, et fit descendre ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. Il sentait son cadet frissonner un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, et lui, c'était son désir qui grandissait de plus en plus. Il plaqua un peu rudement son bassin contre celui de Kise, étouffant son grognement en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ryouta, lui, eu beaucoup plus de mal à rester silencieux, et il se mordit une main pour se taire. Il ne raisonnait absolument plus à ce stade, et l'étrangeté de la situation ne lui sautait plus aux yeux comme elle avait pu le faire au départ. Il n'était pas totalement serein pour autant, il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que tout ça était quand même un peu malsain, mais cette voix était de plus en plus ténue.

-Senpai...

-Sht...

Le plus petit des deux agrippa les épaules du plus grand pour avoir un appui et pressa vivement leurs bassins. Il sentait clairement l'érection du plus jeune, et il en était plutôt fier. Il embrassa rudement Kise pour étouffer leurs gémissements, sourit en sentant les mains du garçon se poser sur ses hanches pour l'aider à aller plus vite, et il s'appliqua à soulager leur désir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une bobine au niveau du bas-ventre qui se resserrait de plus en plus, jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse, et il devinait que c'était pareil pour Kise. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses gémissements, et le peu qui sortait de sa bouche était étouffé par leur baiser. Soudain, les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent, il sembla paniquer, mais Yukio le garda serré contre lui et continua de presser leurs érections avec vigueur. Il savait parfaitement que Ryouta était à sa limite et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, et il se doutait qu'il était effrayé par le soudain plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il cessa de l'embrasser l'espace d'une seconde pour reprendre de l'air, et il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour que Kise n'ait pas le temps de le repousser. Il augmenta le rythme, sentant que lui-même n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, et bien que fatigué, il donna tout ce qu'il avait.

Il dû embrasser plus violemment Ryouta pour le faire taire lorsque ce dernier éjacula finalement, il le sentait encore tendu contre lui à cause de la peur, et lui-même dû faire quelques mouvements supplémentaire avant que finalement le désir qui lui enraillait douloureusement les reins ne se relâche d'un coup. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son grognement, appuyant sa tête à côté de celle de Kise, et il essaya de respirer calmement. Il se reposa complètement sur le corps de son cadet, sentant sa cage thoracique se soulever à chacune de ses inspirations un peu difficiles, et finalement un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait. Et il se sentait fier. Oh il ne comptait pas lâcher le mannequin tout de suite pour autant, loin de là, et il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que ça avait été parfait, mais vu le cadre dans lequel ils étaient, il jugeait qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortit. Mais dans l'immédiat, il était surtout épuisé, alors peu importe s'il était poisseux de sueur, il allait juste changer de caleçon et dormir. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour observer le visage de Ryouta -autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'obscurité tout du moins- et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, tentant de maitriser ses tremblements.

-Hm...

Le blond semblait perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais finalement il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ainé. Il en avait oublié la raison de sa présence dans la tente de son capitaine, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il avait la tête totalement vide.

-Tu veux te changer ? lui demanda Yukio.

-Je n'ai pas de...

-Je vais te filer un truc.

Kasamatsu aurait mentit en disant qu'il était totalement maitre de lui-même. Actuellement, il bataillait pour rester ne serait-ce que sur ses genoux à cause de la fatigue, et il farfouilla autour de lui pour retrouver son sac. Il en sortit deux caleçons et sa lampe torche qu'il alluma et posa dans un coin.

-Allez, change-toi... réussit-il à grogner difficilement.

Ryouta mit beaucoup de temps à se redresser, et il regarda son capitaine avec des petits yeux perdus. Ce dernier semblait juste crevé, et peut-être un peu heureux, il ne savait pas trop. Lui en revanche commençait à retrouver l'usage de son cerveau, et c'était un véritable chantier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce qui venait de se passer, et il retira short et boxer en réfléchissant. Il enfila le sous-vêtement sans le voir. Est-ce que la relation qu'il avait avec son ainé allait changer ? Devant les autres, il ne savait pas -et il espérait que non-, mais entre eux certainement.

-Arrête de réfléchir et couche-toi.

Il leva la tête vers Kasamatsu, qui lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

-Allez.

Le blond couina et pleurnicha vaguement tout en se glissant dans le duvet, se faisant aussi petit qu'il le pouvait. Le brun le rejoignit et éteignit la lampe, soupirant de bien-être.

-A demain.

-Hm, bonne nuit senpai...

Malgré le fait que sa tête soit encombrée, Ryouta s'endormit très rapidement, tournant le dos à son capitaine qui de toute façon en faisait de même. Il réfléchirait demain.

-Allez, activez un peu, les limaces !

-Mais senpai...! s'écrièrent Hayakawa et Kise d'une même voix.

-Pas de mais !

Le blond prit une inspiration difficile et essaya d'allonger ses foulées. D'accord la descente était moins chiante que la montée, mais il faisait quand même chaud, et il devait faire gaffe à ne pas se fouler une cheville. Ils s'étaient réveillés à l'aurore, comme promis, et comme la capitaine et l'As s'étaient levés les premiers, personne n'avait vu qu'ils avaient dormis dans la même tente. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Kise préférait ça. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas _juste comme ça_ parce que son capitaine le regardait différemment. Il n'aurait su comment le décrire, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à un dépucelage en règle quand ils seraient rentrés. Il n'avait pas "hâte", il angoissait quand même à cette idée, mais il se sentait quand même un peu... Impatient. Il sourit en rattrapant tant bien que mal Kobori qui avait ralentit pour l'attendre. Il était soulagé que Yukio n'ait pas changé de comportement avec lui devant les autres.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, ils faisaient enfin une pause. Ils étaient arrivés en bas de la montagne, et ils allaient commencer à entamer la course dans le sable. Et ça allait être chiant... En attendant, ils allèrent tous se rafraichir dans la mer, et Kise en profita pour s'approcher discrètement de son ainé.

-Du coup je peux t'appeler Yukiocchi...? demanda-t-il timidement.

Il sentit les mains de Kasamatsu se poser sur ses épaules, et il le coula sans sommation. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il n'eut le temps que de prendre une goulée d'air. Un bon coup de poing sur la tête manqua de lui faire boire la tasse.

-Dans tes rêves, idiot !


End file.
